


The Inside Workings of Mike Ross' Mind (or Meet Mike's 5 Emotions)

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Comedy, Emotions, Humor, inside out - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Imagine your OTP having personified emotions like the movie "Inside Out". Imagine them in canon or fanon scenarios. </p><p>Get to know the five voices in Mike's head: Joy, Anger, Disgust, Fear, and Sadness. And how they handle Mike's day-to-day life. (Not really T, but Anger curses, cause he's angry all the time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inside Workings of Mike Ross' Mind (or Meet Mike's 5 Emotions)

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ View the tumblr prompt here. ](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/131556262608/imagine-your-otp-having-personified-emotions-like)

Red lights were blazing and the alarms were blaring in full blast; Mike HQ was a disaster.  The five individuals in-charge of regulating Mike Ross' emotion sat behind a large control table, brazen attempt at any semblance of order.

[Sadness - Disgust - Fear - Joy - Anger]

 

"Great, just fucking great" Anger mumbles under his breath while his hand was on a lever. "Haven't we learned _not_  to trust Trevor! This isn't the first fucking time he fucked us over!" He yells to the others from his end of the table.

There are whoops all around.  

"Why are we even still friends with the guy?!" Disgust rues from the other side . He's buckled into her seat. Her hands trembling a bit at her seat.

"Because..." turbulence interrupts "he's our b-b-best friend!" Joy squeaks beside Fear, hands fisted on her seat belt.

"He screwed us again." Sadness bemoans in a soft voice, mellow over the other end of the controls.

"Guys shut up!" Fear yells over all of their voices. He bangs his hands over the table hard enough that it shakes. "We are going to get royally screwed if we can't figure a way out of this. Or Mike will end up in jail! So, come on let's get our heads together and save Mike!"

"Okay!" comes the resounding chorus. All of them lean towards the screen, seeing what Mike sees.

"Sadness, please shut-off the alarms." Fear orders gently to the other emotion, who nods and goes to the side panel and presses a large 'OFF' button. "Thank you"

 

Mike Ross is currently running down the stairwell to the twenty-four floor where he hauls himself against the emergency door and nearly breaks it open.

"24-12, 24-12, 24-12" he whispers almost like a prayer in his head.

 

"24-12, 24-12, 24-12" the voices inside his voice chant.

"There!" Joy cheers triumphantly, jumping from here seat as she points. "There! There! To the right! That's the room! 24-12! Hurry, guys, hurry!"

"Urgh!" Disgust makes a face. "We're trying!"

"Shut up, Joy. We're running as fast as we could." Anger howls, trying to force the lever even a fraction of an inch higher. He glances over the head of the table and spots Fear on the controls. "Will you stop controlling Mike's legs?! We're _not going to trip_!"

"I'm the one keeping us alive!" Fear squawks back, unwilling to relinquish his button. "I knew told you guys that those men were the POLICE! I said that it was a bad idea from the _start_!"

"But we went anyway" Sadness sighs in a corner. He was curled into a ball, feet propped on his chair and arms over his knees.

 

 ** _"Rick Sorkin"_** a new voice resounds over the HQ's PA-system. **_"Rick Sorkin"_**

 

The five emotions freeze, letting go on instinct.

"What did she say?" Fear leans closer to the sreen.

"Rick Sorkin" Disgust repeat. "What an ugly name! Urgh, thank god that isn't our name. Eww."

"Who the fuck is she?!" Anger demand, glaring at the woman with red-hair. "Why the fuck is she calling us Rick Sorkin?"

"I think she got Mike confused for someone else." Sadness comments in the background.

Joy glances from side to side, watching them watching the screen, her hands hovered over her controls. "Come on, Mike" she says in a low voice "This is our ticket out." She holds her breath and presses a button.

 

Mikes enters the room slowly. Inside his head, his emotions were eyeing each other for the culprit.

 

"WHO.THE.FUCK.MOVED.MIKE" Angers grits his teeth and crunches his knuckles.

"It wasn't me!" Fears shakes his hands, palms up, over his face.

"Eww. Rick Sorkin?" Disgust groans into his hands. "Why did we let Mike be called that?"

"It was Joy" Sadness tells them all quietly. "He made Mike go inside."

 

 ** _"Rick Sorkin"_** the woman repeats, dismissal was clear in her eyes. **_"Excuse me, Mr. Sorkin, you are five minutes late, is there a reason why I should let you in?"_**

 

Everyone inside Mike's head looks to Fear for direction. He crosses his hands over his head. He swivels his seat to Joy.

"You got us into this mess." Fear announces, slide the microphone over."You, Mr., will get us out."

Joy shakily takes the mic. He takes a deep breath then starts talking. Disgust and Anger sat back with their arms crossed.

 

_"Look-, look, I'm just trying to ditch the cops, okay? I don't-, I don't really care if you let me in or not."_

 

Fear glances behind Mike, checking if the cops followed.

They nearly glue themselves to the screen in anticipation. The woman does something out of Mike's peripheral. They can't see that is.

"This is the end for us" Sadness laments. "This plan isn't going to work."

"Come on, Mike" Joy prays, clutching onto the mic. "Please, please, please let this work."

 

 

**_"Ms. Specter will be right with you."_ **

 

"YES!" the whole room shouts in victory.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe such a short scene in the series can take up this many words for this prompt. It's ridiculous! 
> 
> Anyway, I've got the whole _getting hired_ scene typed up on my computer. I might write the rest if I feel like it.
> 
> Prompt me scenes in the comments! :D


End file.
